1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for operating an electrophoretic display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and an electronic system.
2. Related Art
There is an electrophoretic display apparatus having a configuration in which an electrophoretic device containing a liquid-phase dispersion medium and electrophoretic particles is held between a pair of substrates. Such an electrophoretic display apparatus is configured to display an image by applying a voltage to a pair of electrodes between which the electrophoretic device is held to thereby change the distribution of electrophoretic particles (for example, see JP-A-2003-140199).
An electrophoretic display apparatus described in JP-A-2003-140199 has a configuration in which an insulation member is provided on a surface of an electrode. To suppress self-erasing of an electrophoretic device in this configuration, JP-A-2003-140199 states that changing a waveform from having a sharp drop to having a gradual decrease upon stopping of voltage application to electrodes prevents a voltage with a reversed polarity from being applied to the electrodes.